Fate is Inevitable
by Senwich
Summary: She was never one to believe that the future could be foretold or shaped to one's desire. Yet when she is given the opportunity to do so, her views are changed and she begins to realize that messing with fate could produce some bizarre results. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Senko: **I can't help it! It's my ItaSaku phase! I can't stop making the stories! x.X anywayz, this story came from a story I heard from my best friend and also came from the manga Death Note. This story's plot is rather similar to "Worlds Apart's" plot just because it deals with a book. Yeah I kinda like books and I love reading (fanfiction, that is) -.-

**Summary: **She was never one to believe that the future could be foretold, shaped to one's desires, or even fixed. Yet when she is given the opportunity to do so, her views are changed and she begins to realize that messing with fate could produce bizarre results. ItaSaku

* * *

"Qoutes" - dialogue 

_Italics _- emphasis, outer Sakura

/text/ - inner Sakura

**Disclaimers: **No own..

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"And with this magical love potion, Sasuke-kun will finally fall for me!" Ino squealed. "Ha, forehead-girl! I will finally beat you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Those things are fake, you pig," Sakura replied.

The two seventeen-year-old girls were trotting down the street. They had both given up on Sasuke when he left, but when he returned a year ago they couldn't help but compete for his affection again. It's not like they were as serious about it as they were when they were twelve, though. They just found that occassionally joking around about winning Sasuke's love actually helped them talk more and spend time together more. It was as if Sasuke held the two together. You might be asking why Ino got a magic love potion if they weren't serious about their rivalry for Sasuke's love. See, Ino believes in superstitution, fortune telling, and magical love potions. Sakura, on the other hand, doesn't. So when they passed by a psychic's place, Ino couldn't help but drag Sakura with her. In truth, Ino didn't actually get the love potion for selfish reasons; she actually got it because she wanted to learn the ingredients of the love potion in order to create a special potion she had in mind.

Ino faked a gasp. "H-How can you say that! Those words are forbidden, forhead-girl, FORBIDDEN! Never shall those words ever be spoken, do you hear me!"

Sakura sighed. "Whatever..."

And then Ino laughed. "So, what's up with you today? Today, you're all whatever this and whatever that. Is it the time of the month?"

Sakura glared. "No. As a matter of, I'm just frustrated that I can't master this new healing technique."

"Ugh, you are so too into this medical ninja thing. Relax for a while. Lately, you're all about goingn to training and learning as many new things as possible. It's good to be motivated but it's unhealthy when you get frustrated and yet you still keep getting yourself frustrated. You need some fun, some new adventures to get you away!"

"I think I have enough fun and adventures when I'm sent on a mission every month and almost get killed."

"NO! I mean the fun and adventures like...like romance! You have never dated anyone!"

"Don't tell me you're actually saving yourself for Sasuke...that's unhealthy. You need to experience the joys of youth!"

"...you have been hanging around Lee-san too much."

"Let's focus on what's more important here - you need to be normal. You are turning eighteen next year! When you look back on your memories, it won't be very nice remembering studying medical scrolls and almost getting killed."

"Fine, fine. Just shut up and I'll try to get a date. Happy?"

"Totally!" Ino beamed. The two girls arrived at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino said her goodbye for the day and Sakura began to make her way home. Life seemed to follow an all too predictable routine for Haruno Sakura, until now. Deep in thoughts while on her way home, Sakura tripped and fell down.

"Oww..." she murmured, and then got up to see that she had tripped over a thin notebook. She picked and up and exmined for the owner's name; there was no name written on it. She glanced around cehcking to see if perhaps the owner was nearby, but there was no one. So she picked up the notebook and continued home.

Sakura stared at her ceiling. It was about ten P.M. and she had to get a good night's rest for tomorrow, but she wasn't tired. She looked over to her desk, which was situated nearby, and noticed the notebook she had found earlier. She got up from her bed and made her way towards the book. Examining it, she recognized for the first time that the notebook was very pretty. It was black, thin, and blank. She flipped over the cover. At the lower left hand corner was a sticker that said name, but there was no name written on it. She flipped through the pages, but there were no entries. This could only mean that Sakura can be the new owner.

"Sakura! Go to bed!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm going!" Sakura yelled back, although she just took a seat at her desk and took out a pen and wrote her name down in the notebook.

_What should I write down?_

/Make it a diary/

_A diary? I haven't had one of those since...how long ago?_

/Since Sasuke left./

_Ugh, did you really have to tell me? Ever heard of a rheotorical question? _

/Yes, I just had to tell you./

_Fine, yeah, whatever. I'll make it a diary._

And so she began to write down an entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was boring like any other day. I went to the hospital and helped out as usual. I got the afternoon off, though, since there wasn't many patients. And then Ino-pig wanted to go shopping with me. But after that Ino-pig saw this psychic place and went and bought some stupid love potion. Oh, we met Hinata-chan while shopping. Hinata-chan is such a nice person, although she lacks confidence. Naruto is such an idiot for not noticing the signs that Hinata-chan sends him. She's been sending him signs for, what, years! I won't be going to the hospital tomorrow. I'll just meet with Tsunade-sama, study some scrolls, and then help Hinata-chan ask Naruto for a date. Well, I must sleep now.

* * *

_

That morning Sakura woke up bright and early. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and fixed her hair. After changing, she realized that she had forgotten to close her diary. When she approached her diary, though, her eyes slightly widened in shock. Someone had entered an entry below her's.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Today will be a normal day. Hinata will ask Naruto for a date, but he will reject her because he had already made plans with you. _

Could her mother have written this? No, the handwriting was too neat and elegant. She decided to brush off these thoughts; it could have just been someone who snuck into her room while she was sleeping. Maybe Shikamaru or Ino-pig came inside while she was still sleeping? That can't be, her bedroom door is still locked and only she has the keys and her keys are right there on her desk next to the diary. Oh that's right, brush off the thoughts. Sakura opened one of her drawers and placed the book in and closed it. Then she took her keys, put it in her pockets, and left.

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" 

The Godaime bolted up awake, drool still visible on her mouth. "Huh? Wha? Sakura?"

Sakura gritted her teeth in anger. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something aside from sleeping?"

"Really? Oh, yeah, that's right. Paperwork. I totally forgot."

Sakura sighed. "I cannot believe you are actually the Hokage. Anyway, I'm taking this medical scroll with me. Is that alright?"

Tsunade didn't even look; her eyes were beginning to close again. "Uh, yeah, sure."

As soon as Sakura left the room, Tsunade fell right back into sleep.

Sakura entered Ichiraku. Hinata had agreed that they would meet there. Apparently, today Hinata would finally ask Naruto out on a date. When she entered, she noticed that Hinata was not there yet. Naruto was, though.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" He greeted, slurping in his ramen.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! I heard that your last mission was a really though A-class mission! When I got back from my mission, I was so mad that the old hag would send you on such a dangerous mission! I thought I might not see you again! But they told me that you got back the other day. I would have greeted you but the old hag sent me out on another mission. Anyway, to celebrate I've got two free coupons for Ichiraku! Let's have dinner together tonight! What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure," Sakura said. "That mission almost killed me! We should celebrate!"

Normally, Sakura wouldn't agree. But Team Seven was just so separated nowadays. Konoha currently had a shortage of ninjas so Kakashi and many other jounins are usually on missions. Naruto and Sasuke are also some of those jounins that are always sent on missions. Sakura had it easier since she usually just played the role of a medic-nin. Tsunade had agreed that Sakura would only be a medic-nin unless it was necessary for her to play another role. She only saw the rest of Team Seven a few times a month, so she had to take any opportunity she could to spend time with any of them.

"S-Sakura-chan...ohayo," a timid voice said from behind.

Sakura turned around, smiling. "Ohayo, Hinata-chan! Oh, sit here!" she said, getting up so that Hinata could sit next to Naruto. Sakura took the seat next to Hinata. "Well, Hi-na-ta-chan..."

Hinata stared at her fingers that were fidgeting on her lap. "Uh...y-yeah, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura whispered, "Ahem. Anytime now, Hinata-chan."

"I-I-I know."

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura replied, gently nudging Hinata on the arm.

Hinata turned towards Naruto. "Uh, uhm, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm...uhm, w-would you like to, uhm, g-go on a date with me?"

"Sure, Hinata-chan!" Naruto beamed. "When?"

Hinata smiled in relief. "Uhm, how about tonight? L-let's have dinner together."

Naruto frowned. "Aw, I'm sorry! I already have plans with Sakura-chan!"

"How about tomorrow!" Sakura suggested. "You and Hinata-chan can go on a date tomorrow!"

"I have another mission," Naruto said.

"Oh."

The words rang in her head continously.

_He will reject her because he had already made plans with you._

_He will reject her because he had already made plans with you._

_He will reject her because he had already made plans with you._

What was going on?

* * *

**Senko: **How's that? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Senko: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews mean a TON to me:)

Thanks to...

**grim reaper sakura, Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiob..., mfpeach, animemistress419, Mistress DragonFlame, Angelic-Demonic Puppet, SweetAssassin, EnV, Hao'sAnjul, blackXheart, Heartless Ghost, Miakoda13, KatsunoCZ, **and **JusticeDream** for reviewing!

* * *

"Quotes" - Dialogue 

_Italics_ - emphasis, diary entry

** Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sakura returned home in the evening. She had tried to enjoy the day but what had happened with Hinata and Naruto were still stuck in her head. All day she kept thinking about it and about the possible causes of this. She was sitting at her desk with her diary open; she had decided to write an entry in hopes of having an easier time going to sleep.

_Dear diary,_

_I couldn't believe what had happened today! I woke up and then there's an entry under my first one and the entry said that Naruto will reject Hinata-chan's offer for a date because he would make plans with me. Then at Ichiraku, the exact thing happened! What is going on? Tch, yeah, sure, my diary has super magical powers that tells me the future. Riigghhtt. So since this is off my list, the only explanation would be that Naruto or someone snuck into my room and wrote in the entry. But how could they? Since training under Tsunade, I've been able to learn to defend myself well and to keep intruders out of my home or hideout or whatever...argh! This is so confusing! Well, I should go and sleep now. Naruto is leaving on a mission_ again_...I wish he didn't have to go on this mission. He's been gone too much...  
_

Sakura woke up bright and early the next morning. Why wouldn't she? Naruto was going on another mission and she probably wouldn't see him for weeks. Even though he annoys her to death (okay, maybe that's an exaggeration), he was still a very loyal and trustful friend of hers. Who knows, what if it's the last time she sees him? Anyway, after brushing her teeth and combing her hair and all, Sakura stood in front of her diary. She was just somewhat sad about seeing Naruto off _again_. She couldn't let Naruto see her sad, though; she had to smile. So she decided to write out her sadness in her diary. She opened her diary, only to be shocked yet again.

_Dear Sakura,_

_My purpose is to make you happy and to shape the future according to your desires to satisfy you. You are the lucky owner. Simply "correct" my replies to you, and I will make happen what your corrections are. Rest assured that this is no trick whatsoever. If you doubt my abilities, then throw me away. Leave me to someone else who will appreciate my powers. Naruto will leave on his mission today, and try your best but in the end you will cry._

Inner Sakura: Okay...a talking diary...interesting.

Outer Sakura: What do you mean interesting? This is a load of shit. I'm throwing this crap away. Who the hell came into my room and wrote it?

Inner Sakura: No one did, you idiot! Isn't it obvious that the diary has super magical powers?

Outer Sakura: Aren't we supposed to me one? Why are you a complete opposite of me!

Inner Sakura: Hey, you have nothing to lose - so just do what the damn diary says!

Outer Sakura: ...fine...I have nothing to lose anyway...

So Sakura took a moment to think. What should she correct? Perhaps she should change the part where she cries? She definately doesn't want to cry in front of Naruto _again_. How many times has she cried in front of him? After a few more moments, she finally made her mind. She crossed out the diary's last sentence and wrote "_Naruto will not leave on his mission_."

"Sakura!" Sakura's mother called out. "Hinata is here for you!"

"Coming!" Sakura called back. She immediately shut the book and ran downstairs. "Hi, Hinata-chan!"

"O-Ohayo, Sakura-chan..." Hinata smiled. "L-let's go before Naruto-kun leaves."

"Ok!"

* * *

"What!" 

"I told you!" Naruto frowned. "The old hag just told me that I can't go on this mission because she needs me to do another mission. Do you want me to repeat myself again?"

Sakura stared in disbelief. She was having a hard time registering the information. She and Hinata were on their way to the entrance/exit of Konohagakure to see Naruto off. On the way, they passed by Ichiraku and heard an all too familiar voice; it was Naruto's voice. They questioned him on why he was there at Ichiraku when he was supposed to be with his team at the entrance/exit of Konohagakure.

"Don't do this to me, Sakura-chan...you know it hurts me every time I repeat that cursed sentence of me not going on the mission," Naruto faked a sob.

Sakura glared. "What the hell..."

"Uhm, S-S-Sakura-chan..." Hinata stuttered, trying to get Sakura's attention.

"Hm? Yeah? What is it?" Sakura turned her attention to Hinata.

"Look, it-it's Sasuke-san," she pointed up ahead. Sure enough, it was Sasuke.

"Eh! Look, it's the bastard!" Naruto pointed.

Sasuke approached them. "What a warm welcoming, dobe."

"W-Welcome back, Sasuke-san," Hinata said.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped.

"Hn."

"So, you finally finished your mission, bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. "But Godaime-sama just offered me another mission."

"Offered?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "I don't need to go, but she offered me the mission anyway."

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Certain Akatsuki members stole some of the Kazekage's file of ninja datas. Word has it that the two members were seen lurking around the Fire Country's border. The mission is just to take back the files, but Godaime-sama said that I am allowed to kill the members if I want."

"But why would you want to kill them?" Sakura asked. "I mean, Akatsuki members are very strong, Sasuke-kun. No offense, but you'd be risking your life. What could possibly make you want to try to kill the members?"

One word answered everything.

"Itachi."

* * *

The whole day, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto tried to convince Sasuke to not go on the mission. Their attempt ended in a failure. Sasuke still wanted to go on the mission. He said that it could be his only chance to kill Itachi. That evening, Sakura sat at her desk with her diary open in front of her. 

_Dear diary,_

_Naruto couldn't go on his mission after all, but it seems like Tsunade-sama has another mission for Naruto. Sasuke-kun came back from his mission today. But he will leave again tomorrow. He is going on a mission in hopes of being able to finally kill Itachi and avenge his clan. I don't want Sasuke-kun to go on this mission though...no offense or anything, but I don't think that he should risk his life just for revenge. Doesn't he care at all about Naruto or Kakashi-sensei or me? Well, I have to go sleep now._

The next morning, Sakura did not want to wake up. She feared that the diary may not work and Sasuke might go on the mission. She feared that Sasuke might die on the mission. After getting ready, she flipped through the diary.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You are a very caring person. Sasuke will go on his mission today. He is still not powerful enough to defeat Itachi, but luck might allow him to win this battle against Itachi. Might. That is the keyword here._

Sakura stared for a moment before picking up a pen and crossing out the second sentence and every sentence after that sentence. Instead, she wrote down "_Sasuke will not go on his mission._"

* * *

Sakura finished bandaging up the left arm of her patient, a fellow male ninja. "Now, be careful. Don't use your left arm too much for an entire week. Tsunade-sama probably won't assign you any mission. If she does, come see me and I will completely heal your arm." 

The ninja grunted. "But can't you just heal me now?"

"Nope," Sakura answered. "There are many more patients here and I need to save chakra to heal them. Healing you completely will take up more chakra. I will only do that when necessary. Well, see you, Ryo-san."

Sakura put away the materials and left the room. She glanced up at the clock; it was noon, meaning she was now on her lunch break. She head over to Ichiraku, hoping to find Naruto or any of her other friends. She arrived at Ichiraku after a while. Just as she had hoped, Naruto and Sasuke were there. Sasuke sat to Naruto's right, although he sat a seat over and there was a seat in between him and Naruto. Sakura went in and took a seat in between Naruto and Sasuke. After making her order, she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't go on your mission?"

"No," he answered, anger obvious in his voice. "All of a sudden Godaime-sama said that it might be too dangerous and she doesn't want to risk the life of a good shinobi."

"Oh, well that's too bad," Sakura said, putting on a sad face although inside she danced with joy.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "Guess what, the Tsunade-obaachan just gave me another mission! And get this, this mission is even harder than the one she was gonna assign me!"

"Oh?"

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed with joy. "See, the other mission was just a B-rank mission. This mission is an A-class mission! I am supposed to go and kill this one guy or something. They say he's been secretly working with some powerful Sound missing-nins. It seems that he's been paying the missing-nins to kill innocent people."

"Oh..." Sakura muttered. "Is...he powerful?"

"Nope! He's very weak, although very rich. He hires bodyguards."

"I see..."

"Hey, bastard, did you tell Sakura-chan about your new mission yet?"

"Huh? New mission? I thought that you weren't going on a mission."

"Oh, that," Sasuke said. "Yeah, I can't go on the mission with Itachi involved. But Godaime-sama said that she has another mission for me."

"We're not supposed to tell anyone, Sakura-chan, but I know for sure that Tsunade-obaachan is gonna make you participate in this mission too! See, the old hag realized that the snake freak is stealing some of her information. She doesn't know if he's working together with the Akatsuki people, though. She's decided she has had enough of Orochimaru and she wants Sasuke to be the leader of the mission of killing Orochimaru," Naruto explained.

Sakura couldn't believe it. She didn't mean for it to sound as though she thinks Naruto and Sasuke are not strong enough to handle someone like Orochimaru. It was just that she cared too much about their lives; she didn't want their life to be at risk at all. Naruto's loud voice broke her reveries.

"Sakura-chan?" he waved in front of her. "See, bastard! I told you, you shouldn't have taken the mission! Look what it's done to Sakura-chan!"

* * *

It was a long day for Sakura. Come to think of it, the days had all been long ever since she found that diary. After taking a bath and getting ready to go sleep, Sakura sat down in front of her diary. 

_Dear diary, _

_It seems that Naruto and Sasuke-kun aren't going on their original missions, but Godaime-sama has new missions for them. Sometimes, I wonder if maybe Naruto and Sasuke-kun are just fated to be gone all the time on difficult missions . Well, anyway I'm just glad that Sasuke-kun won't be facing Itachi any time soon. I think that it is better for him to fight Orochimaru instead. I have to go sleep now._

The next morning Sakura hastily got ready, eager to read what her diary had written in response.

_Dear Sakura,_

_The mission to kill Orochimaru will be difficult. I am sorry but I will not be able to reveal to you the results of that mission right now; I am only capable of telling the events within the range of a week. Although Sasuke will not be facing Itachi, he cannot escape Itachi. Kisame will come soon for Sasuke._

Worry filled her eyes that Kisame would be coming for Sasuke. Picking up a pen, she crossed out the last sentence and wrote instead "_Kisame will not come for Sasuke._"

"Sakura! Ino is here to see you!" Sakura's mother called from downstairs.

Sakura quickly shut the book and went downstairs. What's sad about this scene is that Sakura didn't know the diary doesn't respond overnight. It responds after every entry. After being shut, the diary responded with its own words.

_Itachi will come for you today._

* * *

**Senko:** That's all for now! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Senko:** Why am I updating? Simple - I am honoring Sakura-chan's bday!

**Responses to Reviews**

**JusticeDream: **Eh? o.O you thought I meant Itachi came for YOU? I _did _mean that! LOL! I'm just kidding xD

**neon kun:** Tis alright:) you rock! Thankies a bunchies for readin and reviewin! -gives cookies-

**xxxILoveFyexxx: **I don't hate hearing that! I love to hear that! It motivates me to update sooner!

**kyuubilover: **o.O;; -steps back- lol uhm...well, if you wanna write a lime for me, you can xD chances are I probably won't include lime in this story if I have to write it. It's so troublesome to think about it (V.V) yep. Hm, and I probably won't make Itachi "do this and that" to Sakura too much in the beginning xD heheh I know I'm evil for putting up a cliffy. You know, it's ironic how I absolutely HATE cliffies yet I go ahead and make them anyway. LoL. I should win something for being evil. Here, thanks for reviewing! -gives cookies-

**x.emri.x: **Well, whatever Sakura writes goes :) she needs to write it in order for it to happen or not happen. If she doesn't, it's not the diary's fault. The diary simply listens to her, I guess? lol

**theoneandonlydarkpowderpuff: **Nope! I can honestly tell you that there is nobody behind this. The diary is just a magic diary, unless in the near future someone or something convinces me that it'd be more interesting if there is someone behind the magic of the diary! ;D

Thanks to **Midnightfoxkaori, grim reaper sakura, Mistress DragonFlame, blackXheart, SweetAssassin, Ivory Black aka Torri-chan..., mfpeach, EnV, kin-kin, JusticeDream, Redwillow123, Reiyuka Yumikoto,** and **Hao's Anjul** for reviewing!

**To everyone who said they wanted a talking diary:** I KNOW! So do I! That's why I wrote this story:3 hehe

**Disclaimer:** No own. Duh.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA-CHAN! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura rushed downstairs and greeted Ino. "Morning, pig."

"Morning to you too, forehead-girl," she said. "Anyway, sorry if I woke you up or something. Godaime-sama just informed me that we will be going on a mission today together with a team. You have about...well, actually, you don't have time. Just pack right now and we're leaving."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed. "But I haven't gotten ready yet!"

"That's why I was sent to get you. Now let's go and pack," Ino stepped into Sakura's house and dragged Sakura by the arm to Sakura's bedroom. Ino impatiently waited while Sakura hastily packed up her clothes and necessities. After a while, Ino headed for Sakura's bathroom. "I'm gonna use your bathroom, forehead-girl."

Once Ino was gone, Sakura spotted her diary. She contemplated whether or not she should take her diary along, but after a few seconds she quickly grabbed her diary and placed it in her bag before Ino came out of the bathroom.

"Are you done yet?" Ino asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura said.

"Alright, you guys are all here," Shikamaru said. "Man, this is so troublesome. Now I have to talk about the mission with you."

Ino, Sakura, Neji, and Lee stood before Shikamaru, waiting for the details about the mission.

Shikamaru sighed and whispered something about troublesome this and that before revealing the details of the mission. "Alright, so it seems that the group of ninjas who were sent the other day to retrieve the stolen data from Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame were unsuccessful. The ninjas just arrived early this morning and were half-dead. Godaime-sama said that she had underestimated the missing-nins and overestimated her ninjas. After much thinking she finally decided to make another group, unfortunately, and made me the leader of this new group. We are to get back the stolen data. Ino has great mind techniques that are helpful for spying. Sakura is our medic-nin. Neji and Lee are the main attackers and defenders in case we fight the missing-nins. lastly, I am the strategist and leader. Man, this was a lot of words."

"I can't believe you're this lazy," Ino commented.

_'This is rather scary...me going on a mission that involves Itachi. Oh well, it's better me than Sasuke-kun,' _Sakura thought to herself.

Hours past by and the group was leaping from tree to tree. They were approaching the border soon. After about another hour, the group finally reached a small town situated near the border. They stopped and entered the town.

"Neji, use your Byakugan to see if the missing-nins are anywhere near us," Shikamaru ordered.

"Yes," Neji answered, turning on his Byakugan and scanning the area. As the group approached an inn, Neji spotted the missing-nins in his field of vision. "I see them inside the inn. They are inside room 105 looking at the profiles."

"That's good. So, everyone lets go. We will be 'spending' the night here since it's dusk already," Shikamaru declared.

"What if they realize that we're ninjas? What if they attack us in our sleep?" Lee asked.

"Why don't we take off our forehead protectors once reserve our rooms? That way they won't know that we are ninjas," Sakura suggested.

"That's a great idea," Shikamaru responded.

They group rented two rooms for the night. Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji were in one room while Sakura and Ino were in another room. Both rooms were next to each other. Dusk quickly faded and evening was approaching. The group decided to spend some time in the village. After taking off their forehead protectors they left the inn and explored the town. Little did they know, two shadows watched from a distance.

The first figure examined Sakura, who was running around from store to store, and then looked down at the profile in his hands.

_Name: Haruno, Sakura_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Pink_

_Eyes: Green_

_Height: 5'4''_

_Specialty: Genjutsu, medical jutsu_

_Background: First in family to become a ninja. Became a genin at twelve, became a chunin at fifteen, and officially qualified as a medic-nin at fourteen. As a genin, trained under Hatake Kakashi. Teammates were Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. As a chunin, trained under the legendary Sannin and Godaime of Konohagakure, Tsunade. Successfully completed twenty C-rank missions, thirteen B-rank missions, and two A-rank missions the previous year. Failed two B-rank missions and one A-rank mission the previous year._

_Note from the Hokage: Hello, Kazekage-san. I understand that your village is in need of medic-nins. Sakura is my prized apprentice and I am confident that she will teach your students to become wonderful medic-nins. One of these days, there's no doubt that her skills will surpass my skills. Treat her well! Just because you are now Kazekage doesn't mean you are more superior than me,Gaara! I am still older and more experienced than you! Treat my pupil wrong and you shall face my wrath! I will send her to your village in a week. -happy face- sorry about the drools on this page. I kinda fell asleep while writing this and I'm too lazy to rewrite it. _

The figure grinned widely, making his sharp teeth visible. "Look, Itachi, it's her."

The second figure glanced at Sakura and then at the profile. "Yes."

"What should we do?" the first figure asked.

"She's most likely part of another group the Godaime sent to retrieve the stolen data. We wait until she and her group attack us. Then we take her."

* * *

"This necklace is just so cute!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging the necklace that she just bought. It was a simple necklace but it had an outline of a heart as the pendant. The heart was silver. Inside the heart was a pink cherry blossom. 

"Well, my bracelet is way better than your necklace," Ino glared, showing off her bracelet. The single bracelet consisted of three thin, purple plastic straps intertwining each other. Small, silver stars hung from each strap.

While walking, the two spotted all three of their other teammates. They quickly joined up with Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji.

"What's up, guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda wierd seeing the three of you together like this. Normally, Shikamaru would be staring at the sky wishing that there were clouds, since it _is _nighttime right now. Lee would be bothering Neji to train and Neji would be ignoring Lee," Ino commented.

"The missing-nins are in our room," Neji said, a serious look formed on his face.

"What! In our rooms?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes," Lee repeated. "They are in our rooms. It seems that our attempt to make them think we are simply regular citizens have failed. I wonder why..."

Sakrua panicked. Her diary was in her room. What if they took her diary? What would she do then? "Well, we have to go and stop them! They could take our belongings!"

Shikamaru sighed. "It's too risky to just barge in and demand them to stop. Besides, only an idiot would take something of precious or sentimental value with them on a mission."

Sakura remained quiet.

"Anyway," Shikamaru continued, "we don't know how they found out we're ninjas. It seems that we must face them sooner than planned. Neji, Lee, and I will fight the missing-nins. In case the missing-nins slip away from us, I am trusting you two, Sakura and Ino, to make sure that they do not escape. Now, let's go in."

Of course, if you knew Itachi you'd know that he wouldn't be easily ambushed byjounins at all. He had either surpassed or equalled a Kage in strength already. He knew that Konoha'sgroup of ninjas discovered whathe and Kisame were doing, and he knew that right now they were approaching the inn.

Sakura followed behind the males of her group and walked abouta couple steps behind Ino. Ino was ramblingon about her new bracelet while Sakura tried to examined the inn as they entered. Strange, she didn't noticehow reddish the inn actually was. Or was it blood? Could Itachi and Kisamehave killed already? Wait, why is her team moving so far ahead from her?She tried to pick up her pace but realized that she was glued to the ground. Staring down at her feet, she noticedshe was all black. What hadhappened toher color? Looking around she realized that her teammates, who were nowdisappearing from her sight, were also blackish.

"Kunoichi," a cold voice said from behind her.

She blinked, and suddenly everything returned to normal. The colors of theinn and her teammates recovered. Everything seemed normal, except that a kunai was held to her throat. Sakura's eyes blurred and her head was dizzy;how could havefallen into such a powerful genjutsu?

"Sakura!" it was Ino's voice.

Struggling tolook ahead,Sakura could only make out a blurred outline of Ino.Her visionwas dimming and soon she fell victim to the darkness. Her body fell but never hit the ground. Instead she felt arms around her back and under her knees carrying her before she blacked out.

* * *

**Senko:** Sorry I know this chapter was short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Also, I didn't reread and revise this chapter so if you see some typos or errors, please tell me. Review! ;) 


End file.
